


goodbye, violet skies

by eunwol



Category: Underworld Capital Incident (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Unrequited Love, if u squint probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunwol/pseuds/eunwol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they are the same and they are not the same. they are the same and they hate each other for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	goodbye, violet skies

**Author's Note:**

> this should probably be considered a continuation from the UCI fanfic request prompt (http://uci-fanfic-requests.tumblr.com/post/139778060452/from-the-same-terrible-person-who-requested), so there's implied pairings that don't really show up too much. 
> 
> tagami is Ded

Hirahara is crying and Saeki doesn’t know what to do.

Saeki stands besides him, listening but saying nothing, because that’s what Tagami would have done. Probably. Hirahara needs Tagami. And maybe it’s not the exact way Tagami would have handled the situation, but that’s okay, because Tagami is gone and this is all they have left. Just the memories and _what if_ ’s and the echoes of someone else far away from this sad place.

I’m not like you _, Tagami had said, like it was something he wanted to believe. He rolls out the words like he’s desperate for them to be right, like he needed to be someone different, because this is not a happy story and they all know how the ending goes. The amber of his eyes darkened from the shadows when he looked to the ground, searching the floor, as if the grains of wood held the answer._

Saeki thinks, _you were willing to die for love,_ but the motorcycle already hit and all that’s really left to hear his thoughts and read his gaze are the dirtied tire tracks on the pavement, the blood soaked grass, Hirahara’s tears.

They hold a funeral and it's small, unsurprisingly— just a group of people mourning. Kirishima finds himself choosing flowers to put above a grave instead. Hirahara’s girlfriend comes and she says something nice, something simple, like _oh, Tagami was such a good friend,_ and Saeki tries to hold his tongue and stop himself from saying, _he was more than that,_ is _still more than that,_ but all he does is look to the ground like Tagami did the last time they had _actually_ talked, wondering if this is really what his friend wanted.

_How could you be so brave,_ he asks himself, _so brash for love?_

He thinks about the way Tagami’s hands fidgeted with each other, like he wanted to hold something, to _hold on_ to something, to hold it tight and keep it safe; Saeki thinks of Kirishima and folds his hand into a fist inside his pocket, and tries to imagine what it's like to die for love.

(would he be brave? would he push kirishima out of the way? would kirishima cry? would tagami stand by kirishima at saeki’s funeral and tell him the secrets that he was always too afraid to admit?)

He thinks, under the judgement of a ghost of a friend, _no, no, you’re not like me._

And Hirahara? Hirahara thinks of the ambulance sirens blearing into the background as he freezes, the quiet quiet sound of no breath being drawn, the red on the ground and the red on his hands.

He has been crying for a long time, now, and Saeki stands beside him, unsure of what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> it's a little sloppy, sorry.
> 
> summary taken from richard siken's poem "you are jeff"


End file.
